A drunk penguin
by pinguingo
Summary: Skipper is fucked by Uncle Nigel who is drunk . PS : I have taken this fanfic from DeviantArt .
1. Chapter 1

Nigel whined softly when he got pulled off Skipper's neck and chest as the younger man made him sit down.

But he quickly saw his chance again as Skipper stood now between his legs. He reached his hands out and around the penguin, grasping his butt and starting to grope it.

The agent pulled Skipper to him again and brought his lips to the private's collarbone, kissing it.

"Hmm~ You want it more the traditional way hm?~"

"N-no / Nigel you need a rest now, you're too drunk! and stinky! your whole body and mouth reeking powerfully of alcohol!" Skipper holding his own nose with one hand while the other one trying to push Nigel away.

The older man simply grasped Skipper's hand that tried to push him away and pulled the other man man close to him heavily and made them both fall back onto the bed with Skipper on top of him.

Nigel still fondled Skipper's ass with one hand, pulling his head close with the other. "Hmhm~ But I didn't give your needy body yet what it wants~ I'm still fit for that~~" The agent purred and licked across Skipper's bottom lip.

Aahh~ alcohol~ stinky! a-and I am not needy~!/" Skipper blushed shake his head and lean back, brings a hand to grasp and pried the hand that is fondle his butt, while another hand keep pushing away Nigel by chest, stand up to the side trying to get off from his body.

The agent followed the penguin, making him turn his back to him before he wrapped his arms around him, pulling his back against his broad chest.

One arm went around Skipper's chest, slipping into his shirt and go to his nipple again to play with it while his other hand went to the younger man's belt to unbuckle it.

"Don't lie~~"

The Commander growled into Skipper's ear from the violent trashing but didn't let loose. He quickly unbuttoned the private's pants and pulled down his zipper before he brought a leg inbetween Skipper's legs, rubbing it briefly against his crotch before suddenly tripped the shorter male, making him fall down onto the carpet.

Nigel of course was right behind him and pinned the penguin down with a strong hand. He then took off his tie and shrugged off his own jacket though careful not to let Skipper get away.

The agent tossed his jacket away and then held then man down once more, grasping his hip with his other hand and pulling it against his crotch.

"Stop pretending and let me give you what you want! What we both want~ That's an order!" Nigel ordered and made Skipper's hips rub more against his crotch.

"Ah~!" Skipper winced and groan as his face falling to and be pressed on ground,

it's totally beyond his expectation that Nigel would tripped him down simply and make him fall onto the ground and suppressed him like that now prevent him from escape, wow, that really is so rough and possessing ,but he love it! that's so powerful and manly to him,

he now felt his own back of the neck be suppressed by the man's strong and big hand, felt a harden hot hump pressed against his buttom,

it sexual aroused him completely, his length erect and harden, stretched out from the zipper that be opened. "Mhm~..what if I reject your order?"

"Pfft! Haha~ You ask that even though you sound so needy now? I can practically hear your arousement~" Nigel purred and started to hump against Skipper's rump, his erection rubbing between the crevice of the younger male's butt cheeks.

A hand of Nigel's slipped to Skipper's front of his pants and soon felt the hard erection there, the agent smirking as he did.

"Hmhmhm~ Oh you are rock hard!~ you really must have wanted this for a long time hm?~ And secretly imagined getting fucked by your Commander?~~"

The Commander chuckled again and pulled Skipper's underpants down a little to free his length, taking ahold of it right after and starting to pump it along in rhythm with his dry humping.

Skipper's eyes turn bigger as Nigel speak out his long deep down secret, indeed he takes Nigel as his sexual fantasy all these years even since from he was still a teen,

Every time when he unintentionally noticed Nigel's muscular body, he can't move his eyes from it anymore,

occupied in admiring and blushing,

imagine how it would be to be pressed down and fucked by the commander he adored.

but till now he didn't dare to broke this line between them how they being like mentor and pupil, father and son.

Nigel is the one that always being a sublime gentleman and always being so welcome by many beautiful women,

so he wouldn't even give a try to tell Nigel his feelings to him because he doesn't stand a chance at all,

furthermore scared of he would lost this close person from that on.

"H-how you know that I... Aahm~.. " The young man moan and shivered excited as he felt the sensation of his length be pumped and felt how Nigel dry humping him, he can feels it so well everytime when Nigel's harden length rubbing between and bump into his crevice of buttcheeks.

His Mentor didn't reply to his question, focusing on his task here more.

He briefly stopped his humping and pulled back a bit, grasping Skipper's pants and pulling them down to his knees, smirking as the younger man's butt got revealed.

"Oh my~~ So nice~ I knew you'd have a nice fuckable ass~ all so smooth and round~~" Nigel purred and gave his pupil's ass a little smack. He then unbuckled his own belt and opened his zipper, getting out his hard big length.

The agent pumped his own length and pulled Skipper's ass close to him again, pulling the buttcheek a bit aside to see his pink hole, rubbing his length more in anticipation as he brought the tip to the hole. He rubbed it along the ring of muscles slowly, smearing pre-cum along it.

"Hmm~ How did you imagine your Commander to fuck you Skipper? Tell me~~"

Till now it's only his sex fantasy, he never thought it could be real happen someday,

at beginging he thought the most further degree for Nigel can go is only touches and kisses him,

it amazed him to no end as Nigel pulled his pants down and rubbed his penis on his butthole, it seems Nigel is seriously want and going to fuck him now,

his dreams would come true,

but...what if Nigel regret it when he turn sober from the alcohol...? what if their relationship became awkward because they had sex? what if Nigel start avoiding him...?

The young man got flustered as he think of these, he doesn't want these to happen

"Ah~! wait! w-we can't do this.. you are my commander.. a-and I also always see you as a father..." he said flustered while he pull his pants up and looking back.

The drunken man perked a brow, visibly displeased. "A father you get rock hard for and imagine to fuck? Quite kinky eh?~ Come on, don't be such a hard case and lets do what we both want~"

Nigel leaned his weight then on Skipper, pressing him down. He leaned in close to his pupils face with his, wrigginlg a hand forward to grasp Skipper's chin to keep him from turning away and to also open his mouth.

"Be honest with yourself~" The Commander purred and pressed his lips against Skipper's, his tongue slipping into the younger man's mouth soon and explored his caverns in need.

Skipper try to struggling but can't move at all, with Nigel pressing his weight on him his body now be totally pinned down tightly on the groud, and his whole mouth be occupied by the man's strong and thick tongue, he shut his eyes tight strongly feeling the other man's tongue brushing all over the inside of his caverns, he blushed hard and getting sexual excited more at this feeling of being dominated by the stronger man he adored.

he wants to give in to his desire and enjoyed be fucked by his beloved commander to the top of one's bent,

but the strong alcohol that come from Nigel's mouth keep remind him of the reality.

he not able to turn his head away because Nigel grasp his chin, he mumbled as the tongue kiss still proceed, can only find the interval when Nigel pull back momentarily to talk interruptedly.

"Mmmmh~~ t-that's not that...I just can't help...mmmhm~~ y-you really... amhmm~ ..want to fuck me?...Hahhm~.. w-what if... Mmhmm~ ..you regret on fucked me...Umhmm~... when you are sober..?"

"You worry too much! It'll be fine my boy~ Just relax and enjoy it!~" Nigel said with slight impatience and shifted his hands to Skipper's ass again, pulling his pants down once more and positioned himself once more, still pushing the smaller male down with his upper body so he can't struggle as much.

"Besides I waited too long for this.." The Commander mumbled quietly besides Skipper's ear and pushed the tip of his length into his pupil.

"Uhhmmg!" Skipper goan uncomfortably as he felt the pricking when the big fat glans of the big man's length stretch wide his anal ring, his hands grasp tight onto the carpet, grit his teeth with his head looking back to his invaded ass.

"Hmm~ Oh so tight!~" Nigel hummed pleased and grasped Skipper's hips, pushing himself deeper and licked along the younger male's neck.

"Mmh~ It feels so good in you~"

Skipper turn back forward and facing down shut his eyes closed with his hands grasp onto the carpet tighter and grit more, goaning more as the length put deeper in him. "Umhg.. you are really in my body now..it feel strange."

"Strange? Why? You don't like it or because it's your first time having a dick in you? Unless you already played with a dildo or such before~ hmhm~~" The mentor purred, still sucking and licking Skipper's neck and keeping to push in, stopping only once he was fully inside to let the younger man adjust.

"Mhg~ O-ofcourse it's my first time! I only want you in m- ah..y-you didn't hear anything.." Skipper covered his mouth, look down and blush embarrassed.

Nigel perked a brow and tilted his head as Skipper suddenly stopped midsentence.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"Then not to~! you didn't hear anything anyway"

"But I want to know so tell me or I'll fuck you really hard!~" Nigel threatened.

"N-ever!"

"Oh? Are you telling me you want to be fucked hard?~ Kinky boy~~" The Commander smirked.

"No I didn't!"

"Well if it's like then I guess I'm gonna give you what you want~~" Nigel purred and straightened himself up.

He grasped Skipper's side and then started to move now, going quite harsh now right away and started to fuck Skipper hard like he said.

Skipper's eyes widen as Nigel really fuck him harshly, he shut one eye caying out and reflexly shift his hands to push Nigel's abdomen to stop him from stab into him that hard and get up with his upper body a bit and turning looking back with a groaning submissive blushing cute face and a tear hanging on the corner of his eyes. "Ahah! Uah~~ no~... ah no~... no~...stop~ ah~! it hurts! aah~!"

The drunken man watched his pupil closely before he tilted his head in thinking, pushing automatically a bit less harsh into his soldier.

"You know... For saying you want me to stop you sure look like you enjoy it.. Even your moans sound needy and aroused.. Do you actually enjoy the rough ways? Got a little masochistic kink?~" Nigel asked curious, going slower now so the penguin could speak better.

"...I don't know... I just like how dominant and possessive you treat me, when you suppress me with your strongness it kind of... make me sexual aroused much... " The young man said with a red lascivious face.

"Oh so you really got a kink for that? What a naughty boy~ So you must enjoy this a lot right now hm?~" Nigel teased, giving the younger male a slap on his buttcheek once more.

"Aah~! s-stop that~ / I didn't have such kink / I just...love..y..." Skipper get his upper body up more and lean his back against Nigel's chest, lifted up his arms and wrapped around Nigel's neck, pressed their cheeks together and give him a kiss.

"Hmm~" Nigel hummed softly into Skipper's mouth, kissing him back right away.

One hand moved up the younger man's body, sliding under his shirt and pushing it up with it till he was by Skipper's nipples to play with them.

He took ahold of one nipple and started to twist and pinch it nicely, even pulling on it a little to tease.

Nigel's other hand stayed firmly on Skipper's hip to keep him there and he started to once again swing his own hips, thinking that his pupil had enough time to adjust to his dick now and that it was finally time for them to fuck.

Skipper suck in the other's soft lips, sometimes the upper lip, sometimes the lower lip, then slide his tongue into the other's mouth to brushing his tongue with his, greedily taste the other's sweet saliva, moaning sensually into the other man's mouth while he got the large pleasure from his twisted,pinched,pulled nipples and the lewd hole which is much enjoy be continuedly thrusted.

"Mh~ Hmhm~ You... finally get... into it.. hm?~" Nigel asked between kissing, hearing and feeling Skipper's needy moans vibrate in his mouth.

The older man kept playing with his pupil's nipples and thrusting into him but soon gave some harsher pushes now and then again.

Skipper's fingers sank into Nigel's hair and moan out loud as Nigel thrust him harsher

"Ah~ I always..ahmm~ want this to happen uhhmm~... but I don't dare...

but it feels really good to have you in me, aahm~

I can feel your meat shaft throbbing and in and out of my hole,

rubbing my meat walls again and again~..awhmm~"

The agent chuckled in Skipper's ear in a deep aroused tone, licking and nibbling along his ear. "Hmm~ So you really like a dick shoved up your ass?~ Love how your Commander fucks you?~~ Want me to go harder?~~"

Skipper lean his head back up, closed eyes and panting with a red face, his climax has close and semen start to leaking from the shaft. "..Yes~~...harder.. huhnm...please fuck me harder..

"Hmhm as you wish~~" Nigel purred and then untangled Skipper's fingers off his hair, grasping the hands in one and then pushed them down to the ground, pulling Skipper along with it.

The Commander's free hand found its way to the younger man's lower back, pushing and holding it close to his abdomen before he began to swing his hips fast and heavily now, fucking Skipper hard as he wanted.

Nigel leaned forward with his head too, giving some harsher love bites and some hard sucking to Skipper's neck and shoulders so it would leave marks, his member too starting to leak his pre-juices inside his pupil, making everything more slippery and able for him to pound Skipper like crazy.

loud flapping sounds be made rapidly every time when Nigel bump his front hard on Skipper's young fleshy butt,

the under man's length and balls be swinging drastically in the air, more and more semen jet out from the tip of his length, messing the entire ground underneath him. he reached his climax eariler, cuming and cuming while the man still continued thrusting him.

Nigel heared Skipper moan out higher pitched as he reached his orgasm, feeling the younger man's walls get tighter around him as he pound his ass.

"Nnh!~ You're so tight now~~" The Commander growled out in pleasure, letting go of Skipper's hands and straightened himself up as he grabbed his pupils sides.

He started to fuck his young soldier merciless now, going hard and fast until he too reached his climax, cumming heavily into the penguin and pumping cumshot after cumshoft deep into Skipper's anal with every thrust he still delivered.

Skipper can feel how Nigel's semen jetting into his body, onto his inner walls and reached the deepest part,

the nonstop hard thrusting pushed every flow of semen into his body, some even be injected into his gut because he can see his belly obviously turn bigger like a blew ballon and he feel his gut warming. "T-that's so much semen you sent into my body~ amazing~ you filled me so full with your seed, both my hole and gut~


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel soon stilled as he was done with cumming and let out a delighted sigh and shiver.

"Hnn~ I haven't done this in quite a while after all, a lot has built up in me~"

The Commander then pulled out his length and pushed Skipper's buttcheek aside a bit, watching his semen flow out of the younger male's red and slightly swollen hole.

Skipper shivered as the length leave his body and feels the semen start to flowing out from him, he looking back with a alluring red face, panting, his red and slightly swollen hole expand and contract like a breathing mouth, spit out more and more semen.

His mentor watched closely as his juices slipped down Skipper's genitalia and thighs, dripping onto the ground and forming a little pool of cum there.

Nigel smirked, caressing his pupil's bubble butt gently, giving it still some soft little smacks now and then as he did so, liking this view and sounds a lot.

"Hmhm~ You sure put on a nice show for me here dear~~ So exciting~"

Skipper smile to him "I am glad you like it~ Nigel, hope this could be a good present of father's day for you"

Nigel perked a brow. "Father's day? Is that today? Wait! Oh.. Hmhm~ So you say you present yourself as gift to me for father's day?~"

"Oh I see, sorry lad.." Nigel grinned in a not so very sorry way, pulling Skipper to him and turned him so they'd face each other.

One hand wrapped itself around Skipper's lower back to keep him close while his other hand went to his pupils shirt and unbottened the buttons, starting to kiss along Skipper's quite marked neck now.

"Let me make up for it~ Father's day isn't over yet and I couldn't enjoy my other present to its fullest yet right?~~" he purred in his lustful drunken state.

Skipper's eyes widen surprised and blushed heavily at what Nigel's attitude and what he said. "Hmm~../" he lowered eyelids slowly and look down blushed

The Commander smirked, bringing a hand to his pupils chin to lift it up and then envolved Skipper in a deep kiss once more, keeping to undress the younger male.

He shrugged off Skipper's shirt once he unbuttoned it and did the same to his own, grabbing then the penguin's hands and place them on his chest so Skipper could explore a bit too.

Skipper start explore his hands on Nigel's chest as Nigel seemed wants him to do that, it's the first time he can be such closely touching Nigel's almost naked body, those well built muscles are so nice to the eyes and touches

The Commander let out a pleased little growl, rubbing his tongue against Skipper's as he let his own hands wander again.

The hands stroked down Skipper's back till the hem of his pants but these didn't stop him long as he slimply slipped his slender fingers underneath it and grasped his pupil's nice asscheeks ones more, groping and playing with them.

After some time he let the fingers of one hand slip close to Skipper's butthole, teasing it a bit with a finger before he then simply pushed one digit it, rubbing the sensitve freshly fucked tensed up with his shoulders and bigger eyes and lean forward as he feel his hole got inserted again, it being so sensitive now after the harsh thrusts. "ah...there..Nigel perked an amused brow at the former virgin's cute reaction, chuckling softly. "Hmhm~~ What is it lad? Something wrong?~""No..nothing../ just it getting so sensitive now after you fucked me hard."

"Hmm~~ So the feelings should be so much stronger now~ So my touches should give you much more pleasure now~~" Nigel explained and pushed his finger in deeper, pushing it in and out in a thrusting motion.

"You too can explore my body now you know, don't hold back lad~"

"uhm..maybe because it got all swollen and tight.. mhmmg~!" Skipper then shift his legs a bit kneeling on the ground with his upper body bent down a little, placed his hands on Nigel's broad chest and lean his head closer start to licking one of Nigel's nipple.

"Mh~ Seems like you enjoy touching me hm?~ I'm not the only one who enjoys their father's day present, right 'son'?~~" Nigel purred out pleased, watching Skipper lick his nipple.

Gosh! Drunk Nigel sure was a hell lot of kinky~~

The older man soon pushed another finger inside his pupil and thrusted him.

His other hand in the meantime pushed down the penguin's pants again and then shifted his hand forward to grab Skipper's member again, starting to stroke it to get it fully hard and aroused once more.

"Mhm~.. yes~..I would do anything you want for you on this special day, 'big daddy'~" Skipper join the father and son play, the stimulation in his butthole and length make him had a submissive seductive face with slight frown and blush while he start sucking Nigel's nipples.

The agent shivered excited as Skipper went along with his play, loving the seductive submissive expression the younger male wore.

"Nnh~ Is that so? Anything for your 'big Daddy'?~" Nigel asked in an aroused deep sexy voice, letting go of Skipper's member and placed it on his pupil's head instead, pushing him gently down to his lower abdomen.

"Then would you be a good boy and suck your Daddy?~ He got quite dirty before from playing with you~~"

Skipper stare at the cum covered dark red penis that in front of his face, he slowly brings his hands to holding the length, it's quite sticky even though some already dried. he glance up and down between the length and Nigel's expecting smirking face. he hesitantly brings his mouth close to the length, a bit unsure because he didn't do it before, still quite innocent on this aspect.

he stick out his tongue and move slowly to the length, only give it a tiny lick on the tip with his tongue tip, then wrapped his lips on the glans and sucking it a bit like sucking nipple, not knowing the correct way how 'suck' works on penis.

Nigel shivered pleased as his sensitive tip got sucked but the rest of his member too wanted to be inside Skipper's mouth but the boy seemed unsure about it.

"Mmh~ You're doing great my son~ Just you need to take in more of my length like this~" The agent said and pushed Skipper's head down on his length so more would be taken in.

"And then you need to bob your head back and forth like in the same thrusting motion I fucked you before~~" His mentor instructed, guiding Skipper gently on his length.

Skipper's eyes turn bigger as his head be pushed down and take more Nigel's length into his mouth,

amazed at how this works, it's quite strange to put other's penis into your mouth isn't it?

but he stare up at Nigel, his mentor good at everything and never got wrong, so he trust him and did as told, slowly start trying to bob his head back and forth, let the length sliding in his mouth.

"Ooh~~ Yes~ That's how you do it~ You're doing so well my boy~ 'Daddy' is feeling great~~" Nigel moaned out, letting his fingers sink into Skipper's dark hair and grasped it slightly.

He pulled his fingers in Skipper's hole out and leaned back a little so he could watch his pupil better at how he sucked him and concentrate on that show.

Seeing how Nigel looks confortable and moan out, Skipper start to get it, his soft lips that wrapped around just like the ring, and the inner side is even better with wetness and his tongue able to give the length more pleasant sensation,

he saw how Nigel lean back and fully concentrate on looking at him doing this, he blush but also try more tricks, wants to make Nigel feel good.

He pull out and using his hands pumping the length, watching the foreskin went up and down to covered or let the glans showing now and then, watching how the penis throbbing excitedly and turning harder.

after a while he put the length back into his mouth again and keep bobbing his head in and slow motion, let his tongue wander and lick around the whole shaft and that sensitive bulbous structure on the tip, poking the tiny hole of it with the tip of tongue, drawing circles on it before sucking it, suck out the residual cum that remain in the little pipeline.

Nigel watched Skipper closely, seeing the cute blushing boy try his best to please him and curiously try out new tricks, milking the last remains of his previous orgasm out of him.

The older man smirked at that, some pleased sighs and moans escaping and whenever he felt big pleasure he'd grip Skipper's hair a bit harder.

"Mmmh~ Yes~ So Good!~ You are a real natural good cocksucker~~And look so sexy while doing it! Hmhm~ If you keep it up so good I surely won't be able to hold back from coming in your mouth soon haha~ Just to warn you, unless you want that of course~~"

Skipper pull back and perked a brow "Huh~ so I should do it more lamely right?" Skipper teased with a smirk

"Ohoh~ Showing a new side here?~ Not such an innocent boy anymore hmm?~ Though I did take your innocence by taking your virginity right?~ Fucking you hard~" Nigel purred and with him still holding Skipper by his hair he was able to push the younger male's head down and close to his dick again. With his other free hand he grasped his length, stroking it a bit before rubbing it from side to side along Skipper's lips, smearing some pre-juices along them.

"And you enjoyed sucking my length right?~ You sure looked like it~~"

Skipper frown and shut one eye watching Nigel rubbing the length on his lips side to side and smearing some cum on his lips. he lean back open mouth and watching the sticky semen forms some strings between his lips, he use his tongue to lick the cum off from his lips.

"Mhg! N-no I didn't~~!/ I do this only to pleasure you, n-not that I am so perverted and like sucking your dick..." he denied blushingly

The older man perked an amused brow at that, smirking in a not believing way.

"Hmm~ You sure about that? Because you just licked off my cum from your lips with the most neediest and delighted expression I've ever seen~~"

"T-that's because it's on my lips, so sticky and I have to lick it off"

"But then why with such a joyful expression?~ Just admit it~ You like it~~" Nigel teased and again rubbed his tip along Skipper's lips and keeps doing it, forcing Skipper's head to stay there as he did so.

Skipper didn't resist anything more, just gulp in the length again, continue his unfinished blowjob, wrapped his lips tighter around the length this time and moving really fast.

"Nnh~ Hmhm~ I knew it~~" Nigel teased but pet Skipper's head approvingly, moaning softly as the young male sucked and tried so hard to give his best. "That's a good boy~ You're doing great~ Your mouth feels so good~" He praised his pupil to encourage him.

Skipper glance at Nigel's pleasured face and slide the length in deeper till it hit his throat, sliding it all the way in and out, also bring a hand up to fondle the older man's balls, stroking,rolled,squeezed it slightly in his hand.

"Nmh~ Oh!~" Nigel moaned a bit louder, watching Skipper push his whole length in his mouth even deepthroatinghim and also play with his balls.

More and more pre-juices escaped the older man, his hips jerking forward more and push his length into his pupil's throat, getting closer and closer to another orgasm until he burst, grasping the penguin's head and pull it down all his length and kept him there while he shoot his hot strings of cum onto the back of Skipper's throat, filling his mouth up.

Skipper shut his eyes closed with a frown, feeling the hot spout hit his throat and filling his mouth, he tried to pull out but feel Nigel not want him to escape by holding him there still, he has no chioce but only to swallow some of it but many still flowing out from his mouth and drip to the ground.

His mentor shivered in pleasure as his second orgasm went through him, needing quite a moment in his high that he was holding the boy down on his dick, forcing him to swallow most of his semen.

He then let go and pulled out of Skipper. Nigel kneeled down to Skipper's level and smiled apologetic.

"Ah sorry dear.. I didn't realize I was holding you down, it just felt too good~"

The Commander chuckled and brought a hand the the younger male's chin, wiping away the cum that slipped past Skipper's mouth and leaned forward to place gentle kisses along his pupil's temple and the bridge of his nose.

"But you did amazing for your first time~ It felt so good~ You're a natural great cocksucker~ And really such a good boy~~" Nigel praised Skipper over and over, showering his face in gentle kisses and pet and stroked the boy's head and back too as sweet aftercare.

"Mhm~~"Skipper blushed and purred in happyness at getting much compliment from his mentor today, lean into the stroking on his head and back, enjoy the touches and the kisses so much. "Anything for you~ big daddy~"

"Hmhm~ You're a good son~ It's time for me too reward such good work~" Nigel purred before he made Skipper lean far back onto his arm that wrapped around his shoulders, sliding his other arm under the younger male's knees and picked him up bridal style, the boy's pants falling off completely by the process.

He carried him over to his bed and lied Skipper down gently again, getting on top of him right after.

His mentor gave him a quick peck on the lips and then began to kiss down his body, stopping by his collarbone and started to suck there hard to create some hickeys, marking the boy as his while his fingers found its way to Skipper's nipples once more and began to pinch and twist them.

When Nigel hug Skipper up in his arms he blushed and feel be treated specially.

he lying on the bed with racing heart, looking up to Nigel with a expectant blushed face, wonder what the reward would be,

but once Nigel start to suck his skin hard his face changed immediately, shut a eye, winced and groan out and brings a hand trying to push Nigel's face away to stop him from sucking more.

"A-ah!..this isn't reward at all~..aah~.. it hurts!.. look i-it's all bruise!"

"Hmhm~ That's because I mark you as mine~ Don't you want to be mine?" Nigel asked curious and started to gently lick over the forming hickey.

He then shifted up once more and placed kisses on Skipper's lips, gazing into his blue eyes deeply while he still fondled the younger man's nipples.

"*kiss* Or is there*kiss* some other way *kiss* you want me to reward you?~ *kiss*"

Skipper didn't know hickey's meanings before, now he heard that it's the mark Nigel gave him to mark him as his, he feel flattered, blushed and lowered his eyelids looking down

"Then I guess I could let you make more marks on me.../'

Nigel chuckled at Skipper's cute reaction and nodded.

"As you wish dear~" He purred and went back down to mark the boy, a hand also shifting down to Skipper's member to stroke it, the other still playing with his nipples.

So there would be a sensation of pleasure and pain for the younger male.

it feel strange to have the feelings of pleasure and pain at the same time,

he doesn't know if he should moan at the pleasure or groan at the sting.

but with the pleasure on the nipples and length, it distract him and feel less hurt than before.

Soon Skipper's chest and neck was covered in hickeys and Nigel pulled back to take a look at his work, smirking as he saw that cute blushing boy all marked by him.

"That wasn't so bad right?~ Does it feel good to be marked as mine?~

Skipper look down to take a look of himself before he looks up to Nigel and faintly nodded "Hmm~.."

"Hmm~ Good boy~" Nigel praised again and then suddenly shifted with his head between Skipper's legs.

He licked two of his fingers a bit to coat them in saliva and then pushed them into the younger male's hole once more, starting to rub his walls inside.

With his other hand he still stroked Skipper's shaft but now also gave it some licks with his tongue.

"Aahm~"Skipper jerked butt up as he got push in again, lifted his head up and looking down to watching what Nigel doing to him there.

His mentor pushed his fingers nicely in a pisting motion in and out of Skipper's sensitve hole.

He let his tongue roll over the younger man's tip before he took the head of the member into his mouth, starting to suck it.

The young man shivered as that hot wetness surround his length and with some sucking tightness, the unspeakable comfortable sensation brings him goosebumps and make his mild furs fluff up in pleasure.

Nigel took in Skipper's length deeper in his mouth and began to bob his head along in the rhythm of his thrusting with fingers.

The Commander then shifted the younger male's legs, placing them on his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper's hands grasp onto the bed sheet tightly and moaning sensually,try hard to keep his eyes open to enjoy this erotic rare view of his commander suckiing on his shaft now.

"Aahh~~ it feel really.. so good~..."His mento smirked and pulled back briefly to talk. "Hmhm~ Yeah~ Now you know how great you made my dick feel before~~"

He went back to sucking his pupil, rubbing his tongue along the shaft and bobbed his head faster, doing the same with his finger and even push them in deeper to stroke Skipper's prostate.

"Aaahh~~ mhmm~~ ahh~" Skipper jerked his butt up and down more oftenly and moan out loud at that faster bobbing on his shaft, faster and deeper thrusts in his ass, prostate being like his G-spot and brings him extreme pleasure that make his eyeballs roll up to the skull, a little pre-cum start to leaking.

Once Nigel could taste Skipper's pre-cum he grinned and pulled his head off his shaft, leaving it pulsing and in need. He also pulls out his fingers of his pupil's ass and sat up once more, pulling Skipper's lower half up too as his legs were still placed on his shoulders.

"Hmhm~ That feels nice right?~ Did you like me doing that?~~"

Skipper's body be put into a very tilting way almost upside down because Nigel is so tall, so he now see Nigel in a special low angle view, also can seeing his own length that red and pulsing in front of him and dripping a little cum onto his nose.

he show Nigel a confused and grouchy face as his extreme pleasure be suddenly took away. left his length pulsing needily and his cum has no way to discharge feels like it's gonna explode in him if he not let it out.

"Hah...Yes~ haah...hah...w-why you stop? k-keep going~!" He frown and whined pantingly

The older man only smirked and shifted a little, seeming to rub something but Skipper couldn't see from this angle.

"Oh don't worry I will~~ I'll give your needy body excaclty what it wants~~" He purred and after some pressed the tip of his dick against Skipper's hole and leaned over his pupil, placing a hand beside his head and pushing him only more in an upside down position before he forced his member into the boy once more and start to move his hips like a drill.

Skipper felt something stab at his hole and push into him again, he not able to see what it is this time, but can feels it's obviously thicker than before, and he can feels the thing that put into him has a fat tip.

"Aah~~! w-what? y-you erect again? wow you really have mhmm~ strong sex desire and lust~ Nigel~Uhmmm~ah~"

"Well with such a delicious sight beneath me I sure do~ Besides I got pleasure the gift you so generously gave me right?~ Make sure he won't be able to leave this bed from all the pleasure~~" Nigel growled possessively dominat, starting to swing his hips and push his shaft in and out of the penguin, his balls hitting Skipper's ass with loud slaps.

Also with the position the younger man was in he could see his dick jump along to the thrusts happily, dripping pre-juices on his face and chest.

Skipper amazed and love how possessively dominat is ,shivered excitedly at his words and the uninterrupted flapping sounds of his balls slapped on the butt,

he enjoy and love to be put into this position, even though he couldn't see the thrusting, but he could see how Nigel swing his hips hard to fuck him with all out effort

feel himself be so much dominanted by the other man.

"Aahah~~ Nigel~~ahamm~oh my~ oh god~~so deep, your gift is gonna broken because you fuck it so hard and so many times~" he moan out loud lustfully with a submmisive lewd face, and wrapped his legs tighter around Nigel's neck

Nigel chuckled as he stared at Skipper's cute submissive lewd face and listened to his lustful moans, his member only growing harder and bigger from this sight. "Hmhm~ Yet you don't seem to want me to stop even though you say that~~ Just look how greedily your ass is gulping my dick and how many needy juices drop onto your face from your shaft~~"

"Yes~~ I love it~ aah~ I love how you fuck me, don't stop~! "

"Mmh~ I won't dear~~" Nigel moaned out pleased and pushed his hands under Skipper's knees and grasped them as he began to swing his hips faster to pleasure the boy more, their sex sounds getting louder in the room.

The young man grasp desperately onto the bed sheet with his feet curl up, his cum start went out crazily, shooting out from the swinging length to anywhere on his own body and face and the bed.

His mentor shivered as he felt Skipper tighten around him as he came and while his pupil was in his high he pounded Skipper more firecely to bring himself too to an irgasm again, soon filling up his lover once more but pulled out before he was done this time, spraying the rest too on the younger male's body and face, covering him in more cum.

Skipper exhausted lying on the bed with his arms and legs all opened, panting hard,when he feel something hot drip on him he open his eyes to watching Nigel cum on him, feel his body and face be showered by the hot fluid.


	4. Chapter 4

Nigel let Skipper's lower body go down finally but still staying between his legs and then took hold of both their slowly softening members, rubbing them together to milk their last bit of semen out, the cum drippling onto Skipper's stomach.

Once they were milked dry, the older man finally let go of the younger boy and moved a bit to take in his creation here, staring at Skipper's marked, fucked and cum covered body. The boy's lips and hole were swollen from having been ravished so much, his member a nice pink and the hickeys turning darker. His face was a nice red from blushing and he was panting, drops of their mixed seemen dripping into his mouth now and then.

His mentor sure was quite rough with the virgin boy, doing such kinky and dirty things with him for his first time, even giving him a cum shower. Skipper surely didn't expect that.

Nigel then lied down beside the younger male and watched him still, surely liking this ravished sight. He reached out a hand once more and began to pet his boy, smiling softly.

"Hmm~ that sure was great~ You feel so good~~"

"Mhmm~.. hah~.. hah~...hah~..."

Skipper's eyes closed and panting hard still with his body trembling, legs bent stand on the bed, can be seen obviously twitching now and then uncontrollably, his inner walls and the anal ring too twitching hard from being ravished much, being all red and swollen, every saint and innocent pinkish spots inside be violate nearly exhausted, drain every drop of virginity he has.

his body be marked by the man who ravished him with lots of hickey and semen all over, the original pink nipples turn swollen and red as well from the pinches.

His mentor watched close how his body trembled and twitched, how heavy Skipper panted from him screwing him so much.

"You okay chap? Should I get you a towel to get you cleaned up?" Nigel asked and got up, about to go get a towel but stopped briefly as he overlooked Skipper's nice ravished sight once more. He sure liked that sight and wanted to make sure he remembered it. There then came a naughty thought to his mind and he smirked as he got out his phone from his backpocket of his pants.

The man put it on silent and then took some photos and even videos of the boy while his eyes were closed from being exhausted. Once he was happy with his "trophies" he put the phone back and walked out the room to get the towels, swaying a little still from being drunk but not so heavy anymore.

As Nigel left the room Skipper just open his eyes and slowly get up,

he notice the mirror and widen eyes shocked a bit,

till now finally know how messy and ravished himself looks like,

is Nigel saw him like this all the time while the time when he lying exhausted on the bed? he touches the red hickeys on his collarbone, wipe some semen and look at it, blushed, it's all what Nigel did to him.

Soon Nigel came back with towels, one of them being wet. The older man perked a brow as he saw Skipper staring himself in the mirror and decided to walk up behind him.

He placed a hand on the boy's hip and pressed himself close, looking easily over his shoulder.

"Hmhm~ It's a great sight right?~ So much proof of all the naughty fun we had~~ But sadly we got to clean you up.." His mentor said and brought up the warm wet towel to the smaller man's chest starting to wipe of the semen slowly but stopped briefly after.

"Ah! Sorry~ Did you want to taste some more first?~ I didn't ask you.."

W-what?.. no!.. w-what make you think I want to taste it? " Skipper fluster in blushed and waving his hands desperately in denial.

"Oh you looked like you wanted to taste it once more~~" Nigel teased and went back to clean his pupil, rubbing over his body to get him clean though rubbing a bit too thoroughly on Skipper's nipples to clean them, most likely on purpose by the grin he was wearing.

Skipper showing a enjoyed face with lowered eyelids and his mouth forms a little o shape,

the hotness of the towel that stroking on his skin is so comfortable, his body turning all relaxed to it

but once when he felt the towel seem to stay focus on caring his nipples,

he looking down to his nipples and looking up seeing Nigel's grin face, blushed hard with perked brows and big eyes immediately, his mentor was surely quite lascivious and naughty tonight.

Nigel noticed Skipper's blushing face and chuckled at this. "Hmhm~ What is it dear?~ Is there something you want to tell me?~ Is my rubbing not good enough?~~"

"No it's really comfortable and I really love it, just.. / you seem to rubbing a bit too thoroughly on my nipples /"

"Oh? But they are quite dirty don't you think?~ I need to clean them thoroughly~~" Nigel purred and planted some kisses along Skipper's shoulder.

Skipper gave a disbelieving face but he suddenly smirk and glomp Nigel, wrapped his arms around him in a hug, but also pressed their body together to smear the rest cum on Nigel's body too. "I have to share some mess to you, or it's unfair~"

"Aww~ And I tried so hard to clean you~" Nigel whined in fake dissaprovement but soon smirked and simply leaned down and kissed Skipper, mumbling against his lips.

"If you wanted us to be dirty again I sure can help with that once more you know?~~"

The young man's eyes turn bigger again at the words but soon smirk "Oh my~ you're really a big stud aren't you~ Nigel~? "

"Hmhm~ What can I say?~ With such a delicious sight in front me it's hard to hold back~~" His mentor purred, licking over his lips.

"Haa~ then how you able to hold back all these years when I am around you~~ you saw me growing up from a boy, to a teen, and to a full grown man now~" Skipper lean his face close and ask with a seductive smirking face.

"Simply!~ Meditation and no drinking~~ And now and then jerking off in my room at night haha~" Nigel spilled right away in his drunken state, being more open there.

"Besides it would've been kinda wrong when I would've touched you as a child no?"

Skipper chuckled finding it amused when such smut words spilled from a gentleman's mouth.

"Haha~ oh you did that~? it's hard for me to imagine you would do such things too ~ you know~ when you are not in the drunk state."

"Yeah~ I'm still a human being with needs you know~ Though it's nothing compared to the real deal am I right?" Nigel purred, obviously implying to their previous actions.

"But I only did it rarely too between all the missions and such I never had much alone time, especially lately I haven't jerked off at all so a lot build up though most of it is in you now hmhm~~"

Skipper listen to it attentively, being interested in knowing some private things about Nigel which Nigel would not tell him when he was sober. he blushed at the last sentance Nigel said but also showing pity on Nigel.

"Wow.. then you must be suffering much.. I had experienced how much sex desires and needs you have today,

it must be so hard for you had to suppress these desires down...

if you had let me know eariler I could had help you on that... jerk off for you or...

...y-you know~...actually I wouldn't think it's wrong for you to touch me when I was a 12 years old boy or teen,

I heard about many people had sex since they are that young~"

Nigel laughed at what Skipper suggested and pet his head. "Maybe from now on you can always help me with your needs and me with yours~ On the other subject it only would've been okay when we'd be the same age but not with me being twice as old as you~ That's even a crime when you're underage. Though now I know that you like to be fucked by old guys hmhm~~"

"Besides.. I'm your Commander and mentor after all and you were given to me to take care of you.. So making a move on you would've been a pretty awful thing to do right? I mean you trust me after all.. But once you got a teenager you made it pretty hard for me you know? And I swear that sometimes you swang your ass on purpose in front of me to seduce me!" His mentor scolded slightly and to prove his point began to grope the penguin's ass once more.

"Swinging that bubbly butt in front of me to taunt me is not fair!~" he whined.

Skipper turn flustered shift his hands to holding on the Nigel's that is groping his butt,widen eyes and blinked innocently, obviously he didn't intentionally on doing that. "I did...? w-when? when we take a shower together?"

"No, there you teased me with rubbing your body very slowly or asking me to wash your back and make cute sounds then. But with you swaying your hips is when sometimes you'd stare at me and I pretend not to notice and then when you start to walk by me you always start to sway your hips more. You're really so lewd at trying to seduce your Commander~" Nigel whined and played more with butt, patting it a bit so it would bounce up and down, through the mirror behind Skipper he could see that well.

"Haah~ you maybe still too drunk and have the wrong memories..hehe... oh right! I haven't ask you, why you drink so much outside today? isn't that you said you supress your lust from no drinking?" Skipper quickly switch the topic, trying to covered the things he may or may not had did.

as a teen he has such in heat moment quite after all.

"I'm sure I have the right memories and they clearly involve a teen trying to secretly seduce me." The older man mumbled and gripped Skipper's asscheeks more firm, playing with them by squeezing them together or spread them until he could see the boy's cum dripping asshole as he looked into the mirror the whole time.

"I was drinking because my higher ups invited me to a banquet and made me drink with them, they didn't take no for an answer.

So I drank and drank and drank until I found myself dick deep in you~ Hmhm~"

"Oh...oh right oh right~ I admit that I may or may not did that when I was a teen, teens are all very in heat and think all head of having sex after all.. plus... it's hard to resist on not to be charmed by you... you are such strong.. and handsome.." Skipper blushed look away as he confessed

"Oh?~ So you have thing for an old man like me?~" Nigel asked curious and pulled back a little, making Skipper look at him.

Skipper looks into those green eyes and look through every features of Nigel's face "Maybe...yes.."

Nigel grew quiet for a moment and stared at his pupil before he pulled Skipper closer once more, grasping his chin.

"Oh my~~ What a kinky boy you are~" He purred before he kissed the younger male deeply, pushing his tongue in his mouth.

"Mhmm~mhm~" The boy shift a bit straighten himself up more to reach Nigel's height, placed his hands on his shoulder, accepting the intruded tongue, respond to it by brushing his own with it, sucking the other's tongue and let the lips to close around it now and then.

Their tongues explored and played with each other, Nigel then pulling out Skipper's tongue with his own gently and they proceeded encircle their tongues in an open mouth kiss, saliva dripping down both their chins from licking each other.

The Commander grasped the younger man's hips and kneaded them nicely with his palms, pulling their bodies a bit closer.

Skipper blushed with lowered eyelids when he watching their brushing tongues between them in the air, being wet and much saliva strings be made.

he pressed Nigel down on the bed and lie on him

"Mhmm~ I feel quite sleepy now, can I sleep on your body like this tonight?"

Nigel chuckled. "Oh tired already?~ I could still go a round or more hmhm~ but if you're tired we can of course sleep. Though we need to clean us up a bit first still, our bodies are full with cum and your face too is still covered in it haha~" The older man said and reached over his head to some of the towels he took with him, taking one and made Skipper sit up and started to wipe off their semen of his pupil, handing Skipper another towel so he could clean off his face.

"Your sexual capacity is truly unbelievably everlasting Nigel~ I am not even recover from your hard fuck, my limbs felt limp and still twitching, haha~" Skipper take the towel Nigel hand over him and start to rub it on his whole face.

"Haha~ But you have to keep in mind that I'm older and more experienced in sex than, I mean you were a virgin after all right?~ Not many are able to go a few rounds as virgins~" Nigel purred and cleaned Skipper nicely before he went to clean himself up a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmm~~" Skipper respond smilingly with now and then closed eyelids and falling head, his energy had all consumed up by the hour of struggles, moans, hard grasping from the multiple hard fucks.

His upper body fell down forward uncontrollably from Nigel's body onto the bed, fall fast asleep in a passed out way and a bad pose with only his face pressed on the bed while his butt raised.

Nigel blinked as Skipper suddenly fell down, sitting up to inspect the boy and see that he seems to be asleep.

"Skipper? Chap?" The man leans towards Skipper briefly to check his breathing if it was alright before shifting back again, chuckling softly.

"You really fell asleep? It must've been too much for his virgin body after all haha~ Good that I didn't make him do it with me once more then.. He probably would've passed out there in ecstasy..." The Commander mumbled to himself and looked the boy over once more.

"Though even here he makes a suggestive pose with raising up his bubble butt like this~"

Nigel shook his head amused and then grasped Skipper gently, pulling him up to the head of the bed and shifted his pose in a comfortable one.

The older man lied down beside him and pulled him slightly against his chest before pulling the blanket over them.

"Hmm~ Well Goodnight then my boy~~" Nigel purred softly and pressed a gentle kiss against Skipper's forhead before he too soon fell asleep.

Skipper didn't wake up or answer even Nigel shift and talk to him,

he sleep safe and sound in his lover's broad chest with a peaceful smiling face which full of happiness.

In the morning the sunlight rays shone into the room and hit Nigel's face, making the man flinch slightly and then fluttered open slowly, staring at the ceiling.

"Nngh!... Wha-? Where am I?... Oh yeah... it's my room... haah..." Nigel mumbled and brought up a hand to rub his temples as he felt a headache coming. "Gh... My head hurts... I really hate drinking, you always feel bad the next day and have blackouts... Though I feel strangely refreshed today?.." The hungover man wondered and then tried to get up, tensing up as he realized that there was a weight on his left side... and it was breathing...

"W-what? D-did I-?"

Very slowly Nigel shifted his gaze and glanced down at the person that slept beside him, his eyes widening once he saw who it was.

"O-oh no..."

Skipper lying beside Nigel wearing no any clothes or pants, all naked,

"Mhhm~~" Nigel's speaking sounds make he frown a bit and groan, turned over and grasp onto his 'bolster', smile with satisfaction, still in deep sleep.

Nigel blushed slightly as that always cute Skipper hugged him, feeling warm skin get pressed against his... a LOT of warm skin..

Oh no...

The agent couldn't see the penguin's whole body yet as the blanket was still over them but his gut told him that this was definitely no good sign, especially once he spotted a red mark on Skipper's neck.

"I-is that a hickey?.." Nigel wondered quietly and then carefully started to lift the blanket to make sure of his foreboding.

Once lifted the older man could see all the marks Skipper was covered in and also...

.. that Skipper was naked...

NAKED!

"O-okay Nigel! Stay calm.. Maybe there is a plausible explanation for Skipper being naked beside me in my bed covered in hickeys than me having bonked with him?.." Nigel tried to convince himself but was still very doubtful.

"M-maybe I should just check the time for now and see if anyone cal- Gah! /" The agent yelped as he took his phone and opened it, almost dropping it with a heavy blushing face as the first thing he saw was that picture of a blushing, panting and in cum covered naked Skipper on his phone.

Nigel's yelp again make Skipper frown and groan, he turn again and lie his back on the bed now "Mhm~..hot!" he suddenly kick the blanket heavily away, an unobstructed view of his whole naked body even his private part be offered to Nigel's eyes, the pink-and-white complexion became even more beautiful be lighted by the sunshine.

Nigel only blushed more at the fully naked sight and looked away quickly even thought his eyes could've stayed longer on this delicious sight~

'Oh god, no! It's obvious that I had sex with him! Oh drunk Nigel why did you do this?! We never wanted to go that far! Well obviously you did but still! I'm his mentor and Commander! I raised him like my son!.. And by those pictures on my phone I did so dirty things to him.. Oh what did I do?..' The older man was lost in his thoughts now, scolding himself for being such a kinky old geezer.

The sunlight hit right on Skipper's eyelids, he winced and slowly open his eyes, lift a hand up to cover the sunlight and turn his head aside to avoid the hard light, as he turned, he saw Nigel already woke up and sitting on the bed with his head turned away, seemed to not notice he is woke up now, Skipper sneakingly get up and approaching the older man with a smirking naughty face, jump and tackle Nigel from his side, kiss him on the face.

"Hehe~ what are you doing~ my beloved big daddy~?

has a aching body so you can't sleep because last night you fuck me too hard and crazily cum too much times? heehee~"

The young man giggle and notice his own chest

"Wow~ you really did and able to marked me as yours, those marks on my body are even more darker today~"

Skipper became more daring and forward to Nigel after their intimate.

Nigel tensed up as he got tackled and lips press against his cheek, what Skipper told him making him blush more.

"G-good morning Skipper... Uhm.. What did you just call me?.. A-anyway... So we really had sex?.. Haaah.." The older male sighed and rubbed his temples. He turned to Skipper and gently grasped his face.

"I'm so sorry Skipper... I was so drunk and didn't know what I was doing... And as far as I've seen and what you've just told me I was really harsh on you... I probably forced myself onto you didn't I?.. I'm so so sorry... I shouldn't have done that... You surely didn't imagine your virginity get taken like that... I really should have been a more responsible adult and mentor to you..." Nigel mumbled on and on, apologizing over and over.

Skipper lean his forefinger against Nigel's lips gentlely "Shh~...you don't need to be apologized, even though, yes~ at begining you kind of forced me into having sex with you~ but... I am glad you did that...or...or I would never have the chance to be so close to you like that..." The young man blushed and looking down as he recalled those scenes of how Nigel treated him last night.

"Ah... S-so you mean you wanted it?.. With me?.." Nigel asked, staring with big eyes at Skipper.

"Yes... I always wanted that... just not dare to..."

"Oh Skipper dear~" Nigel smiled softly and pulled his pupil close to him, letting his fingers sink into his Skipper's black hair and stroked it.

"I'm sorry, I never realized..."

Skipper stare up at Nigel with a worried frown face "...you...you wouldn't mad at me... would you..? I was so afraid of...afraid that when you sober you'll hate me and start avoiding me now regret all these because you didn't want to do this with me at all... t-that's why I resisting so hard at beginging...b-because I don't want you to hate me...Nigel...

...I...I really like you"

Hearing such a heartfelt confession made Nigel's worries melt and he stared down at Skipper with big touched eyes.

"Oh no dear, I'm not mad at you and I could never ever hate you Skipper!.. Especially over something I am to blame for... Sure I do regret it to a part as I wasn't sober and forced myself onto you, a good Commander and mentor doesn't do that after all... But still I'd never hate you.. in fact..

..I really like you too Skipper~"

"R-really..? you do...? " Skipper asked implausibly with big eyes.

"Yes~~ Or why do you think I spoiled you so much haha~ And besides I actually should've only let you live with me until you're eightteen but I wanted you to stay longer with me heh.. Though it was a bit egoistic of me to keep that from you.." Nigel confessed to his pupil, scratching his head in an embarrassed manner.

Skipper blinked blushingly "You really... wanted to keep me to stay with you longer...?" the young male looks down biting his lowered lip and balled his hands on the bed sheet "I am so happy~... I want that~... I want to stay with you longer..or even...forever" he said while closed his eyes weeping in joy

Nigel stared at Skipper as he started to weep but with a smile. The boy sure must love him and he himself was such an idiot to keep Skipper on just a Mentor and pupil relation even after he had become an adult, probably had hurt the younger male a lot already through that as he never truly knew of Skipper's feelings for him.

But now they finally were out and had not to be hidden anymore.

The agent smiled softly and then cupped Skipper's face gently in his palms, wiping some tears away and leaned in close, his voice turning very soothing.

"Shh~ Don't cry dear~" He spoke quietly and kissed the boy sweetly on the lips


End file.
